A Reason For Suffering
"A Reason For Suffering" is the fifth episode in the series Criminal Idol by Static-P of Black Static and Swerve. This episode tells the history of the Star Blush Girls starting during the group's inception until after the bombing from the point of view of its members. Lyrics [Aoke] We've had it rough since we got started. [Hareka] Uh-oh. Aoke And don't we all just want to thrive in a warm and loving place? We dreamed, we sang, we swore forever but now our hearts have worn, we didn't ask for war. This is not the end! (x4) When we started up this idol group, two years ago, our songs were mocked if not ignored. [Bee] and the names that they called us. Oh. [Aoke] We should have known that we would have our rivals and, by our rivals fans, & [[Keiko]] we were dragged through someone’s spit on the floor. Aoke Sometimes it hurts so bad that I don't want to get up so- Build, in us, a dream that's worth great suffering. That a heart might come to grow and that that has some sort of meaning. Make for us a journey that's worth crying for. That a heart might come to know that it is valued and adored. This is not the end. (x3) Keep singing: This is not the end. Start up the second year. Two members quit, right here. But I don't blame them with no fans to show. Then it happened: something that we can't explain. Keiko Uwah-uh-a-ah. Aoke Offered a gig that lead to fame! They were chanting our names and we were finally idolized. We were voted to perform on the Top Ten Idol stage. Finally all our hard hard work started to pay off so- Build, in us, a dream that's worth great suffering. That a heart might come to grow and that that has some sort of meaning. Make for us a journey that's worth crying for. that a heart might come to know that it is valued and adored. I guess I'm trying to say that I've come to believe that this life's not meant to be easy. Like there's a reason for our suffering. Like there's a reason we should chase these dreams. I guess I'm trying to say that I've come to believe that pain is, ultimately, there to show us value, to show it's worth us being here. Now, back to the story. Yeah, it gets a little dark, from here. I remind you all, this is not the end. This is not the end. When the bomb went off, back stage, we were sitting pretty far away. The bomb was hidden in our baggage and the world wanted someone to blame. Everyone pointed right at us but we were framed, we didn't cause their pain. We lost all our loving fans. and that love had turned to hate. and now we're here, on our third year to give it one more shot to redeem our name. Some members left and that's okay. It's a pretty dark world, out there, today. Keiko Every time we step into this place, this school, this nightmare of hate, we gotta put up with the wrongs that we didn't create. I can't even count the days where all I want to do is sleep, & Hareka hold my pillow tight against my face while I scream and weep. Keiko I can't even count the times I've & Bee seen someone spit in my food. Keiko I can't even count the times we've & Aoke been pushed around, and bruised. & Aoke I wish it all would go away. I wish it all would go away. Hareka So – Please. Build, in us, a dream that's worth great suffering. That a heart might come to grow and that that growth has some sort of meaning. & Hareka Make for us a journey that's worth crying for. that a heart might come to know that it is valued and adored. Aoke I guess I'm trying to say that I've come to believe that this life's not meant to be easy. Like there's a reason for our suffering. Like there's a reason we should chase these dreams. I guess I'm trying to say that I've come to believe that pain is, ultimately, there to show us value, to show it's worth us being here. Trivia * This song was released after "I'm Sorry!" because the art for it had not yet been finished then. * The design of the members of Star Blush Girls who left was reused from the design of the girl from "It's Not Like I Like You!!". External link * Song download * Instrumental version ---- Category:Criminal Idol Category:Songs